All Too Well
by Black Angel and Snowflake
Summary: It weird, the time you try hardest to forget about something you remember it even more then you want to. But the thing that is I'm reliving it./Kim's remembering all those times her and Jack spent together and she remembers them all too well.


**Just a one shot based off a song because I have writers block. Not much of my usual A/N but oh well. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin' or the song All Too Well by Taylor Swift. **

It weird, the time you try hardest to forget about something you remember it even more then you want to. But the thing that is I'm reliving it.

I walked through the door with you, the air was cold,  
But something about it felt like home somehow.  
And I left my scarf there at your sister's house,  
And you still got it in your drawer even now

*Flashback*

"Jack! Put me down" I say laughing. My smile lights up the whole room Jack would always say.

"Hey Kim" Jacks twins sister greets me like always.

I walk over to the sofa and sit down. I always feel like this is my 2nd home.

"I don't know why but I think autumn is my favourite season" I say as I take off my scarf and place it next to me on the small coffee table.

*Flashback over*

I miss those times; Jack had always made me feel like I could do anything. And I could be anyone I wanted to be. And every time I think back to those times it's like a slide show of pictures that are on replay in my mind.

Oh, your sweet disposition and my wide-eyed gaze.  
We're singing in the car, getting lost Upstate.  
Autumn leaves falling down like pieces into place,  
And I can picture it after all these days.

*Flashback*

"Jack where are we?" I ask him laughing at his puzzled face.

"We're in a car, driving around somewhere that looks like a desert?" He replies smirking but still confused on where we were.

"Well I'm glad that if I'm lost, I'm lost with you" I smile leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You're really amazing Kim you know that?" I smile.

*Flashback over*

I've tried to date since me and Jack broke up, but everything we had, everything I felt for Jack I just don't feel for anyone else.

And I know it's long gone,  
And that magic's not here no more,  
And I might be okay,  
But I'm not fine at all.

Seaford's a small town, everybody knows each other. And the first time Jack saw me he almost ran a red light. It was an autumn. That's why I love autumns so much.

'Cause there we are again on that little town street.  
You almost ran the red 'cause you were looking over me.  
Wind in my hair, I was there; I remember it all too well.

I remember the times when his mom use to share stories about him when he was young. He use to blush and try to get her to stop but I was so addicted to hearing about him.

Photo album on the counter, your cheeks were turning red.  
You used to be a little kid with glasses in a twin-size bed  
And your mother's telling stories about you on the tee ball team  
You tell me about your past, thinking your future was me.

*Flashback*

"So me and Becca was trying to see who could climb to the top, and me being me had to snap the branch and fall off." He would tell me smiling even though it was a painful memory.

"He was lucky he didn't break anything to serious" His mother would also say.

"You were so cute when you was young you know that?" I would always tell him. His Dad use to love taking pictures so that they would remember every memory.

"We should start doing that Kim!" I hear him say

"Do what?" I ask

"Take pictures to should our kids who we use to be" I would always smile when he talked about us having kids together.

*Flashback over*

But that's all gone I need to start making new memories. No one should dwell on the past. Yet I seem that I can't get over mine.

And I know it's long gone  
And there was nothing else I could do  
And I forget about you long enough  
To forget why I needed to...

*Flashback*

"Promise we'll always be together?" I say taking Jacks hand in mine

He lays a kiss on my lips and whispers in my ear "Forever and always baby".

*Flashback over*

Late nights when we were studying and we would get a snack he always had the radio on and far too often we would find us dancing, very badly might I add, around the kitchen.

'Cause there we are again in the middle of the night.  
We dance around the kitchen in the refrigerator light  
Down the stairs, I was there, I remember it all too well, yeah.

And all these memories I can't seem to get out of my mind. And the thing that I can't seem to forget the most is the fight. I'm always blaming myself for it.

Maybe we got lost in translation, maybe I asked for too much,  
And maybe this thing was a masterpiece 'til you tore it all up.  
Running scared, I was there, I remember it all too well.

Then he just ends it. I rush out the door and later that night from the fight he phones me up and ends it.

Hey, you call me up again just to break me like a promise.  
So casually cruel in the name of being honest.  
I'm a crumpled up piece of paper lying here  
'Cause I remember it all, all, all... too well.

*Flashback*

"Well maybe you should stop looking at girls butts for once and focus on your girlfriend's needs!" I scream at him

"Maybe you should stop touching up every guy you see then!" He screams back

"Whatever I can't deal with this right now!" I yell pushing past him.

*Flashback over*

I went too far, we were just arguing over a stupid thing then it turned out so much worse than it needed to be

*Flashback*

"Kim?" I hear a soft voice

"Yes?" I reply

"I'm sorry but this isn't going to work out" I hear him say.

"What?" Is all I can make out.

"Goodbye" Then he hangs up.

*Flashback over*

Time seems to stand still. Days get longer and I can barely take it anymore. All my stuff he sent back and I walk home alone.

Time won't fly, it's like I'm paralyzed by it  
I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it  
After plaid shirt days and nights when you made me your own  
Now you mail back my things and I walk home alone

But the one thing I do know is that he's kept my scarf, the one that I left at his sisters that one time and he has never given it back, but I know he knows he has it.

But you keep my old scarf from that very first week  
'Cause it reminds you of innocence and it smells like me  
You can't get rid of it 'cause you remember it all too well, yeah

Jack was my first love and is my only love. I can't seem to forget the times we spent together. I gave him everything and he gave me everything and it ended over nothing.

Wind in my hair, you were there, you remember it all  
Down the stairs, you were there, you remember it all  
It was rare, I was there, I remember it all too well

"Kim?" I hear the voice that I've been longing to hear for so long.

"Jack?" I manage out. He looks so bad, like he hasn't slept in days. I wonder why.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a pair of lips I remember all too well.

**So happy ending? You like I spent like a hour on this ha, my laptop messed up and cut off but I had auto save so only a little bit deleted. Anyway review I hope you liked it! **

**Black Angel. **


End file.
